Someone to remember
by CookieHD
Summary: This is just another masquerade love story ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Alice and Masquerade don't share the same body in this and plz review once you read (this is my first story)**

* * *

Chapter one

"Beep, beep, beep"

"Aaaaaaagh, why would you want to ring someone at6am!?" Half asleep the girl got out of her warm bed and stormed across her room to find her phone. When the girl found it was her dad calling her mood immediately changed from grumpy and sleepy to curious and excited as her dad doesn't call very often and when he does it is always something you should either be excited about or scared. "Um, Hello dad". When she picked up she could tell that her dad was in a car, because of the humming noise the engine made.

"Hello my darling, how are you getting on?"

"Been better, thanks"

Her dad let out a chuckle. "I'm calling to tell you that I'm coming to see how you and Dom are getting on, I'll come for tea on Saturday night. Bring some friends other too".

"Oh god". She mumbled to herself.

"Sorry? You really have to speak up darling; I hate it when you mumble like that. Don't forget your dad is getting old."

"Sorry, I said Dom can't wait to meet you". Oh God, she never bothered to tell her dad that her boyfriend is now her ex-boyfriend because he turned out to be some crazy criminal and TRIED to hit her and that she hasn't got any proper friends. Realized how I said tried? Yeah it's pretty impossible for anyone to lay their hands on Nicola as she takes ninja classes and is unnaturally good at fighting. She never wanted to take the classes but her dad always wanted one of his children to be a ninja and because her brother was long gone (dead) she was the one that would have to make her dads dreams come true. She is thankful that her dad made her do it as she found out she really enjoys fighting.

"Ok then got work to do, bye darling".

"Right, bye".

Her dad hung up. It seemed like this week is going to be a hell of a week for her.

She lightly chucked her phone onto the white carpet and got dressed into her loose, white t-shirt, white shorts with a very light purple belt and her knee high leather boots/sneakers that were the same colour as the belt but were covered with skulls, music notes and other items. God she loved them! After looking at her favourite boots/sneakers for a few seconds she tied her long blonde hair in a neat ponytail, leaving her side fringe out and put on her big, light purple hooped earrings and long chain with a picture of her brother inside it. Then she grabbed her bag and identity card and headed for her collage where she studied music and art. And yes she lived alone and still studied, this was one of the things she loved her dad for: he paid her rent and gave her money so she didn't have to work. Ever Sims her dad signed a contract with this German business man called Klaus her dad became unbelievably rich but also super busy. On her way to collage she always entered a small café and bought hot chocolate, she didn't drink it inside as it was full of brawlers shouting and laughing: today they were discussing something about the mysterious brawler called masquerade and him taking another talking bakugan away . The only girl who she seemed to like there was this ginger waitress called Alice but she was far too young to hang out with. Nicola never seemed to fit in round here, probably because she was the only teenage girl who hated brawling: she didn't approve of bakugans, this was definitely because her brother who was also her best friend died in a battle and partly because bakugans belong in new vestroia and away from humans, at least that's what she thought. So instead of sitting in the café she headed for the small park/wood that hardly anyone went. She took her favourite spot on the rocks by the lake and realised she still got an hour before collage started so she took out her note pad and started drawing the scene in front of her. It was especially beautiful today: in the still water there was a family of swans swimming away and sun was shining directly above which caused the water to sparkle and the leaves on the old and huge trees to be greener than ever. Unfortunately time flies when you're having fun: before she knew it the time was ten to nine so she had to start heading to collage. She didn't actually mind collage, she loved all her lessons and especially the ninja training she had 3 hours a day in a privet hall.

* * *

Masquerade was in a great mood today. Yesterday he sent 4 talking bakugans to the doom dimention and several normal ones. He thought he should take a day of today: he wouldn't have anything to do anyways Sims it was Monday and all the kids were in school but as far as he knew this was the last week before summer holidays so his boredness wouldn't last long. Anyway it was his day off so he headed for the small wood that the brawler thought no one knew about as there was never anyone there. Well it was better for him as he could relax there without anyone challenging him to a brawl or trying to "kick his ass". When he teleported himself there he saw the blonde haired girl he saw often making her way to the posh collage: she was getting up from the rocks by the lake with the same miserable, dreamy expression. Not that he paid much attention to her specifically but it is hard not to notice her, and anyone would agree with him on that. She was very strange but beautiful in her own way; it wasn't very surprising that he always found her on her own as she was very different in every possible way from the others: it is very hard to explain though. He didn't waste his time thinking about her as probably everyone that came across her did and he was here to brawl.. well right now to relax but still.

* * *

Soon the girl was gone and his thoughts drifted off to making strategies of how to win brawls in his head, he often did that as he found it very entertaining and he had to make a new strategy every week so no one could work it out. After all he couldn't let his rank slip.

As he sat down near the lake on the big lawn of grass in which was the only place there was no trees and before he knew it he was staring at the clouds, lying down. Normally this would be impossible as the sun was pretty much above him but his glasses had good sun protection.

Collage went smoothly today: she didn't have any proper lessons today because the teachers had training day so she was in the computer room finishing assignments. After 2 and a half hours in front of the computer typing she had her 3 hour ninja training session which was in the privet hall on the top floor (her dad sorted out the most luxurious part of the building, he even sorted out lessons 1-1 so it was just her and her teacher.) After the exhausting session of fighting which she loved she got changed and headed home through the forgotten park/wood.

She walked on the sandy path by the lake; like always there was no one there (at least she thought that.) The blonde drifted into her crazy daydream again about becoming a pop star and meeting Eminem and at the same time being a secret ninja and assassinating people whom she thought was a bit mean but what else could a ninja do? Suddenly she heard a crack, as if someone really heavy stepped on a thick branch and it snapped. Nicola automatically turned round.

* * *

Masquerade woke up and found he was asleep almost all day. Instead of teleporting himself straight to his mansion to get his bakugan he walked on a bit. He hid behind a tree as he saw a big man with ginger hair and black clothing holding a small knife approach the familiar, strange girl from behind. He was about to interfere as he was sure that the man would crush the tiny girl who seemed even tinier next to the man When the blonde girl dropped her bag and gave the man a big kick in the neck in unbelievable speed and skill. The man dropped to the floor clutching his neck and Masquerade couldn't help but grin when he saw the girl drop to her knees and nurse the man that just tried to ambush her.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" the girl kept repeating with a worried expression. " Oh god, are you okay?" The man in black didn't reply, instead he picked up his knife and with a VERY confused expression run out of the wood. "_That's something you don't see every day"…_Masquerade thought to himself.

Nicola didn't know whether to be worried or happy. She just took down the muscliest or fattest man she saw in ages with just one kick. She also most likely damaged the man's neck permanently. The girl couldn't help but smile at herself in disbelieve. She grabbed her light purple bag of the ground and walked on like nothing ever happened: well she took a few steps until she saw that in front of her stood a boy with wild blonde hair and a weird mask that covered all his face but his smirk. It didn't take her long to realize that the figure in front of her was the most wanted brawler on earth: Masquerade.

"That was quite a sight." The masked brawler commented with a small chuckle.

"M-masquerade?" Nicola didn't know what to think. What If the evil brawler used this against her to make her spy for him or do other stuff? She suddenly regret what she did a lot!

"Seriously, are you that good at brawling as well?"

"Don't brawl" Nicola replied with a straight face.

"Oh, then I don't understand your scared face, if I can't send your bakugan to the doom dimension I guess I can't hurt you in any other way now can I? "Masquerade let out a low laugh. "If anything I should be scared of you."

"Umm, right, I I'll go… then"

Before masquerade could stop her she ran out of his sight, he didn't chase after her as he new he will see her again tomorrow: Instead he just smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so i know that these two chapter are not very long and have not got much details but I promise next chapters will be more interesting.**

**please review, it really helps :)**

* * *

Chapter two

That night Nicola just could not get to sleep; she spent hours tossing and turning thinking about what happened earlier on. The girl couldn't get the picture of Masquerade out of her head, every time she closed her eyes his figure appeared in front of her. The blonde thought that instead of wasting her time trying to get to sleep which is obviously next to impossible right now she could log on to the computer and find out more about the masked villain. She promised herself that she wouldn't have anything to do with bakugan but to see more detail about Masquerade she would have to make herself an account on the bakugan main web page.

She quickly registered and as soon as she went onto the home page she could see updates of brawlers complaining that Masquerade took their bakugan or kids threatening to break his bones. She never thought that a person could be hated so much. After several minutes of reading peoples updates Nicola went onto his profile and found no more information about him than she already knew. Disappointed the blonde shut down her computer and finely felt the tiniest bit of tiredness.

Next day the girl woke up in a rush as she slept through her alarm and was going to be late for lessons if she didn't get ready FAST. In a rush the blonde quickly went into the shower and put on her everyday clothing and did her hair. Before leaving the small apartment Nicola checked her recorded messages and found she received one from her dad which got her panicking again as she forgot that in four days he will be coming for tea. The blonde prayed that her dad left a message to say he couldn't make it.

"Hi Nicki, just asking if it would be alright if I shifted our tea for Sunday: Me and Klaus have a very important meeting to attend."

_Better than Saturday I guess._ She thought to herself. Nicola didn't have the courage to tell her dad about her life as he would be very disappointed so she thought that she would have think about what to do but not right now; right now she had other things to do.

Nicola stepped out of her apartment, locked it and twisted the handle to check if it was locked properly. She didn't hurry as she got ready very quickly and still had some time before collage started but she didn't bother going into the café today as it seemed to be very busy and would defiantly make her late if she waited to get her hot chocolate. As she went past she caught a glimpse of herself in the window, Nicola knew that she looked different from the rest of the girls: not just by the way she dresses but also by her natural beauty. The blonde girl has got two different colour eyes; one blue and one green. These were probably the features that made her stand out most as this eye colour is rare for humans to have.

She walked on and went through the deserted by people park.

* * *

Masquerade felt a feeling he practically never felt; he felt excited. It was the first time ever that he felt he was looking forwards to something. Masquerade was looking forward to seeing the strange girl; he didn't know what she was called so he just called her the strange girl. Hopefully he would see her make her way to the collage as usual and hopefully she didn't change her route because of what happened yesterday.

The masked teenager took out his teleport card and teleported himself to the forgotten park. As he was hoping the girl was making her way to collage like normal lost in thought and dreamy: if he wouldn't say anything he bet she would just walk straight past him and not realize he was there although most likely she was thinking about him and what happened yesterday.

* * *

Nicola was deep in thought. She was trying to think about what to say to her dad when he came to visit and found out she was alone. He would probably make her live with him again because like he always told her he wanted the best for her but the truth is that she is happy in a strange way, of course she feels a bit lonely and stuff but that helps her focus on studying. Nicola tried to have a big discussion about all this in her head but the masked brawler kept invading her thoughts.

The thoughts didn't last very long though because as she let herself drift into them she became distracted. The girl looked up and took a big step/jump back as she realised that she just walked into Masquerade. _Oh Christ help._

"Why so scarred?"

"Scared?" Replied Nicola as it was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard.

"You look like you just seen a ghost". Said Masquerade with a half-smile.

Nicola started to slowly back away. _Why are you so scared? Just kick his butt!_ As Nicola backed away she was stopped by a big log behind her. The girl thought it was pointless running away as Masquerade could not hurt her physically. Instead of running like she did yesterday Nicola sat on the log. "Ok… And.. Why are you stalking me..? May I ask.."

"Stalking? Naa, I'm not stalking, just… You walked into me." Replied Masquerade as he walked forwards and sat next to her.

"I really don't know what you want from me but just to remind you I don't brawl, ok?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Ok so why are you not sending bakugans to the doom dimension right now? Did you change your hobby from making kids cry to irritating girls?" Nicole asked with a grin.

Masquerade let out his low laugh. "You bet". Masquerade looked at her bag and noticed one of her books popping out with "Nicola" written on the top.

Masquerade and Nicola carried on laughing and talking for a while. _What are you getting yourself into Nicki? _She thought to herself but got distracted quickly when she looked at her watch and realised that its 9:59.

"Oh god! You made me late!"

"What? Oh hang on." Masquerade got out his teleport card. "Is your collage that big glass building in near the mall?"

Nicola nodded with a confused face, she was about to ask why when Masquerade grabbed her wrist very tightly. For a moment she didn't know what he was doing when some weird force made her eyes close and when she opened them again she realised that she was standing at the back of her collage that Masquerade described as the big glass building. Nicola felt him let her wrist go and turn round to see Masquerade gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nicola, exhausted after her 3 hours of physical torture (ninja practice) couldn't wait to go back to her apartment. All she wanted to do was collapse into her soft bed; forget about all her problems and go to sleep.

She took the quick rout to her apartment, her mind focused on her bed but as she went past the Misaki café the tired teenager realised just how hungry she is. Nicola looked through the glass window to find that the café was almost empty except from the Alice girl and a few of her friends. Without any hesitation the blonde girl entered the café and found all the eyes on her. Trying not to seem bothered that the brawlers were looking at her the girl picked out the nearest seat and half sat, half collapsed into it. Alice broke the awkward silence. "What can I get you?" Nicola was about to say a giant hamburger, a hot dog, big chips and a bottle of coke but she resisted the temptation and instead asked for a salad sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Coming through." Alice replied with a smile which never seemed to slip of her face.

Nicola laid her head on her hands which lay on the table and for a moment closed her eyes to try and melt into her perfect world again. But this time it wouldn't work and instead was replaced by an image of Masquerade. Instead Nicola opened her eyes and returned into reality and found one of the kids that sat in the table opposite approach her. He was the smallest out of all of them and has weird blonde hair and big glasses.

"Hello. "Nicola said as she saw the kid approaching.

"Hi, we were just wondering if you'd-"Before Marucho could finish Nicola cut him off with "I don't brawl."

The small boy looked confused for a second then replied. "Oh no, we were wondering if you'd like to sit with us."

"Oh.. Um sure." Nicola grabbed her white bag and with what looked like a big effort picked herself up from the seat. Awkwardly she walked over to the brawlers table and took the spare seat next to the small boy and next to a boy that looked way older than him but still a few good years younger than Nicola, he had black hair tied into a pony tail and a purple coat. _Looks like an emo to me.._

"I'm Marucho." The blond boy pointed to himself, and then he pointed to the scary, dark boy. "This is shun" then he pointed to two girls, one with silver hair and the other with blue hair tied in piggy tails. "And this is Runo and Julie. The two girls smiled and waved.

"And I'm Dan!" Called the boy with brown hair and eyes which sat across the table. She smiled at the hyper boy.

"Nice too meet you all, I'm Nicola."

Alice came into view with her sandwich and water. "Thanks Alice." Alice just smiled and sat down next to Dan and Runo.

"So then, how come you don't brawl?" Dan asked.

"Don't really know, it's just not my kind of thing." Replied Nicola with a lie as she defiantly knew why she doesn't brawl. Then she took a big bite of her sandwich.

After about 15 minutes of talking the girl finished her dinner. "Ok, it was nice meeting you all: I have to go now."

The girls said bye in unison followed by Dan and Marucho, Shun just nodded.

Nicola didn't feel that tired and miserable anymore and couldn't help but feel ashamed of how she judged the brawlers of being just a bunch of idiots. After a quick walk to her apartment the first thing that Nicola did was kick her boots of and charge into her bed.

Masquerade came back from his meeting with Hall. He teleported himself back to the mansion with his hydroniod. Hall told him that he wanted to see drago in the doom dimension before he turns into a major threat.

"Master why are we home? I thought we're going brawling."

"Not today." Replied Masquerade sounding irritated. He put that tone on when he was speaking to his bakugan to show he was in charge (which obviously he was) but hydroniod never seemed to notice.

Masquerade left his bakugan and walked to the computer room. He logged on to the bakugan website and where it says who viewed his profile it was mainly random kids but one username caught his attention.

__Nicola_Jason__

Masquerade googled that name and went into images to find the first image was Nicola wearing a white dress just above her knees and her hair was down and curled: she was standing next to an old, fat man wearing a suit and holding a trophy, they're facial features were similar so Masquerade guessed it was her dad. He saw that man somewhere.. Masquerade thought for a while and remembered that he saw him in the television in some boring, Hollywood business program. After that he hacked into the military data base to find out exactly where the girl lived.

_Stalker_. He thought to himself in Nicolas voice. He took out his teleport card and teleported himself to Nicolas apartment.

Nicola woke up. She checked her watch and calculated that she was sleeping for an hour. The girl walked into her living room and looked out of the giant window that covered pretty much the whole wall. She stared deeply into the beautiful view of the city lit by the sun. Suddenly she got distracted by what seemed to be footsteps. Automatically Nicola turned round and got ready to blow the intruder to the floor when she realized that the intruder was Masquerade.

"What? Why are you here..? No, how do you even know where I live?" Nicola flooded Masquerade with countless more questions not even giving him the chance to answer to a single one.

Masquerade just looked behind him and sat down on the white sofa. "Why everywhere I go I get attacked with questions?"

"Maybe because you're not meant to just teleport yourself inside people's houses whenever you want!"

"Fine, if you don't want me here lets go somewhere."

"Who told you I'm not busy or that I want to spend time with you?"

"You don't look very busy to me but if you want me to go then fine." Masquerade took out his teleport card.

"No-no-no-no, fine you don't have to go." Masquerade grinned.

"Where do you want to go then?"

"Umm I don't know.. A concert?"

Masquerade laughed, "Have you forgotten that I'm probably the most wanted man on earth. How about somewhere you never been and somewhere where it's quite deserted."

"Oh, the beach!"

"You have never been to the beach?" If Masquerade wouldn't be wearing his mask Nicola would see his eyebrows raise. Nicola never had much contact with water; she never even learned to swim. The most contact she had with water was probably taking a shower or putting her hand into the lake in the woods. She stared at Masquerade embarrassed.

"Ok, hold on tight." Nicola grabbed his coat and felt the same force making her close her eyes close. After she opened them again she knew that they were probably at the other end of the world as the sun was setting there and the sky was red and pink and the ocean was sparkling in red and gold.

"Wow, where are we?" Nicola asked as she let go of his coat.

"New Zealand."

They stood on the gold sand, in front of them they could tell that the tide was out and the ocean was lit in red and gold by the sun which was setting, Nikola turned round to see a beautiful, tropical rainforest with colourful flowers on the trees and the tallest palm trees she ever saw.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

Masquerade and Nicola sat down on the sand and looked at the sunset for a bit when Masquerade broke the silence.

"So then Nikola, why don't you tell me something about yourself? How come you're not in Hollywood with your dad but in this dirt hole wasting your talent?"

"I guess you must have seen my dad in T.V." She replied with a smile. "Well I'm still studying and believe me I don't belong in Hollywood."

"Some people would give everything to be able to live there. You are officially the strangest person I met."

Nikola let out a small laugh. "Ok, now my turn to ask."

"I prefer asking questions rather than answering them but ok." Masquerade looked away.

"I think I at least deserve to know what your name is."

Masquerade kept quiet. The girl raised eyebrows. "I'll tell you but if you ever call me that the last thing you will see is the portal to the doom dimension." Masquerade said with a sly smile.

"Cross my heart."

"Jay."

"I'd much rather call you Jay then Masquerade but I don't want to be stuck in some sh*t hall with a bunch of oversized lizards and other stuff."

"That's good then and now tell me why don't you brawl? Sims you're so good at kicking people's buts you could be as good in brawling."

Nicola didn't want to lie anymore. It wouldn't hurt her if she told him. "My brother died whilst brawling and I promised that I will not have anything to do with bakugans."

"Sorry about bringing it up." The masked brawler replied feeling awkward.

Suddenly out of nowhere the thought about her dad coming for tea came into Nikolas head. The blonde girl let out a moan.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it Saturday tomorrow?" Masquerade just nodded. "My dad is coming on Sunday."

"That's not nice."

"You don't understand."

"Tell me then."

"My dad thinks I live with my boyfriend Dom but he turned out to be a crazy criminal and tried to hit me and I kicked him out and I never told my dad that I live on my own and that I don't have any friends so my dad is probably going to make me live in Hollywood with him if he finds out!"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was silence for about 30 seconds when Nicola got a genius idea.

"OH! I know!" This made Masquerade jump." You can help me!"

" I don't see how possibly I could help you unless you want me to throw your dad into the doom dimension which wouldn't be very nice."

"No, you could pretend to be Dom." Nicola said suddenly feeling very excited.

"Oh, God no!"

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll use physical violence!" She playfully punched him in the stomach in slow motion.

"If you put it that way."

Masquerade and Nikola spent the rest of that evening laughing and talking.

Next morning masquerade was woken up by hydroniod.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaskyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

"How many times do I have to repeat to you not to call me that!?"

"Well I'm very sorry Masky but it is half past eleven and we have some work to do."

Masquerade chucked his pillow on hydroniod to shut him up and got changed in his usual clothes and mask. After he was done he got hydroniod from under his pillow.

"Ok hydroniod, we're going." Hydroniod rolled from Masquerades hand and under his double bed.

"What are you doing you spoilt lizard?!"

"I'm not going."

"What the hell?"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to so I don't want to go as well."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No but you have for that girl."

"What!? Oh now you crossed the line. I'll count to three and if you're not out by then I'll duct tape you so you'll never open again". Straight away hydroniod rolled from under the bed and glared at Masquerade who picked him up and shoved him in his pocket then opened his teleport card and teleported himself to where the brawlers usually are.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a Saturday morning and for the first time in months Nicola woke up with a smile. It finely seemed like her life was working out and she wouldn't have to melt into day-dream to feel happy. She stretched her arms out and looked out of the window to see perfect summer weather. This reminded her that yesterday was the last day of college! The blonde girl got dressed and ready, picked up her gym bag to dump in her college**(her collage is opened every day for students btw) **and headed out to the Misaki café for breakfast. She had to think of what to do today as Masquerade was probably going to spend his day brawling: she can't expect that he will spend all his time with her. She has three options; either train her ninja skills, improve her art skills or record and post covers of songs on YouTube. _Or maybe try something new like.._ _Don't even think about it. You are NOT going to brawl. Ever!_

Nicola raced down the stairs of the flat she lives in and like she did when she was a child jumped of the second to last step. _Sims I feel so hyper might do some ninja training I guess. _The blonde girl made her way to the Misaki café and found that it was a bit fuller than yesterday but what should she expect when it's a Saturday? When Nicola walked in she couldn't help but notice that there was something wrong with probably the most loud and hyper boy in town. "What's wrong with Dan?" The girl walked over to where the brawlers were sat.

"Masquerade sent drago to the doom dimension." Shun replied like always showing no emotion but this time looking straight at her.

"Oh." She wasn't mad at Masquerade: after all that was all he did all day and it didn't make much difference for her as drago was just one more bakugan. She took a seat in between Runo and Shun. "Isn't there like a way back or something?" The blonde girl pretended to be interested.

"No, whoever enters the doom dimension never returns." Marucho said whilst staring worryingly at Dan. Nicola suddenly felt awkward and didn't want to sit with the brawlers anymore.

"Ok, I'll go then." The girl quickly stood up.

"No, you don't have to go." Runo said quickly.

"Yeah, you only just came." Dan replied trying to sound casual.

"Thanks but I remember, I have to get going anyway." Nicola left not turning round to look at the brawlers. She was almost halfway down the street when Shuns low voice stopped her from going any further.

"You forgot this." He handed Nicola her gym bag.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Nicola took it from him and swung it over her shoulder.

"What's it for?" Shun asked trying to stop her from leaving.

"Ninja training."

"You are a ninja?" Shun asked the girl in disbelieve.

_Dude, go away._ "Well not exactly, I don't go round assassinating people and I don't carry out secret missions but I guess I'm not bad at fighting." Nicola replied with a light laugh.

Shun smiled. "Well I've got good training equipment at my house and lots of space: maybe we could train together some time."

_No ninja romance for me. _"That would be nice but umm I really have to go now or I'll be late, bye."

"C ya." Replied shun showing no emotion.

_RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! _Thought Nicola also wondering how she could be that mean. After a couple of minutes Nicola got to her college and instead of just dumping her kit she decided to stay some time and train in peace. She loved this as it gave her lots of time to think or it helps her rest mentally.

* * *

Meanwhile as Nikola predicted Masquerade spent the morning sending bakugans to the doom dimension but not because he wanted to but because that was his job and Naga told him to. "Seriously those kids call themselves brawlers?" Masquerade was very irritated, all morning he was brawling kids and there wasn't a single one that wasn't defeated after longer than 5 minutes. "That's what you get when you don't save the best till last." Replied hydroniod.

"Shut up you pathetic lizard, lord Naga clearly said to destroy the battle brawlers before they become a threat." Masquerade shoved hydroniod in his pocket. "We're taking a break." Masquerade took out his teleport card and teleported himself to the mansion. He got hydroniod out of his pocket and placed him on the floor then held up his teleport card again.

"Master, you're not going to visit that girl again are you? And if you are I wanna come to! It's not fair making me stay here all the time!"

"Is this a frigging democracy? No and I'm not going to visit any girl!"

"You're an evil man! I deserve to meet your girlfriend!"

"Have you only just realized that I'm evil? And she is not my girlfriend!" Masquerade quickly teleported himself to Nicolas apartment. Masquerade looked around and found that Nicola wasn't here. _Well of course she wouldn't be stuck at home, its Saturday. _Masquerade thought of a great idea, he didn't feel like looking about for her through town. Instead he got out a pan and boiled pasta for her then got out a jar of tomato sauce and covered the past in it and set her table. Then teleported himself to his mansion to get some whine and returned to her apartment. Then he poured the wine into some glass he could find. _Just a small surprise._ When he finished he got out his teleport card and teleported himself back to the mansion.

That would do for today. Nicola checked her watch to see how long she has been training and was stunned when she saw that the hour was four o'clock in the afternoon. That meant that she was training for nearly 5 hours. Her physical condition was defiantly still improving!

Nicola put on her normal clothes and checked out of the college. The sun was still pretty high up so she wouldn't waste the rest of the day in her apartment but first she had to get something to eat and rest for at least half an hour; after all she was training for almost 5 hours! Exhausted like always after her ninja practice she walked home. The blonde teenager walked up the stairs to her apartment, unlocked the door and kicked her boots off. When she entered the dining room/kitchen the girl was going to head straight for the fridge but her focus turned on the set table with a cooked meal and a glass of wine. _I'm not that hungry to be hallucinating. _Nicola rubbed her eyes and when found that the food was still there she walked over to the table and sat down on the chair. There was only one possible option sims there weren't any signs of anyone breaking in it had to be Masquerade. Nicola smiled to herself. The sight and the fact that Masquerade had prepared dinner for her were so amazing that she didn't want to eat the pasta and drink the wine. Even if it only took him probably ten minutes but then Nicola was so hungry that without thinking she ate the now cold meal without hesitation. Nicola felt soooo happy! Instead of watching T.V which Nikola normally did in a boring afternoon (well this one wasn't exactly boring but still) she grabbed her guitar and sang countless songs by Taylor Swift. They were all mainly about love which was the feeling that Nikola defiantly felt. And then after she met up with the battle brawlers and trust me when I say it was awkward with Shuns developed feelings for her!

FINELY SUNDAY!

It's Sunday! The day Nicola was scared for almost all week. Well she just realised how she was looking forward to it sims Friday night! It was half past eleven in the morning when Masquerade appeared in her apartment. Nicola was sat with her guitar again singing I knew you were trouble by Taylor swift when she saw masquerades figure appear with sparkles around him she stopped immediately." Aw, I'd like to listen."

"No time, we need to get you some normal clothes for tonight." Nicola replied with a smile.

"But, what? Why?" Masquerade looked horrified.

"You really think that I will introduce you to my dad with THAT on you?" Nicola walked over to him and prodded him playfully in the ribs.

"Yea your kinda write but I can't go round shops with you."

"Don't worry, I've got some of Doms old clothes, if you put them on and take your mask of no one will recognise you." Nikola walked over to the white cupboard and chucked some chavy clothes at him that she pulled out.

"Why can't I just wear that then?"

"Because that's even frigging worse than what you're wearing now!"

"Right."

"Go into my bedroom and get changed." Masquerade surprised both of them and did as he was told. _How does she do this? _Masquerade walked into her bedroom and found pictures hung on the wall of Nicola and a boy much older than her. If he wouldn't have the same eyes as her and the same hair colour he would have thought that the boy on the photos was that Dom. Above her desk he could see pictures that were most likely drawn by her. They were horses and animals, portraits of people and other stuff. _They're beautiful. _He thought and looked round the room to see much more objects and photos telling him more stuff about Nicola and her personality. As he was getting changed he couldn't help but feel sorry for her as he realised that just like him she lives in the past and he knows how much pain that can cause.

Masquerade changed into a grey jacket that was a bit too big for him, loose, black jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He didn't take his mask of yet but he knew that he had to as much as he really, really didn't want to. Masquerade undid the straps at the back a shoved it off his face. He looked into the mirror and saw a boy with light blue/aqua eyes and a cut across one cheek stare back at him. He suddenly felt desperate to put the mask back on but resisted the temptation. He turned to walk across the room to the door and couldn't help but feel hesitation when he was about to open the door. Finely he opened it and found Nicola look straight at him.

Nicola was dying to see his face. She wondered what colour eyes he had and also was very proud to be the first person to see his full face. Masquerade finally opened the door and in front of her didn't stand Masquerade anymore but Jay. He still looked kind of scary with that cut but his eyes were the ones she would happily stare into all day. He wasn't the most handsome guy in a normal persons eyes but he was just perfect for her. In her eyes he was just perfect; actually he was more than that.

Masquerade noticed her expression and was sure that it was not disappointment.

"Why do you wear that Mask?" Nicola asked still looking at his face. Masquerade didn't answer her question as it looked like she was almost asking the question to herself.

"Ok can we go? I want have the shopping over with."

"Right, yeah." Nicola Put on her shoes and was about to go through the door when Masquerade pulled out his teleport card. "Oh, soz." Nikola grabbed hold of his jacket and soon the two found themselves at the back of the big shopping mall.

"Here starts my torture." Masquerade sighed.

"You bet." Nikola grinned

The two went into countless shops and from what was meant to just buy one outfit for masquerade they ended up, well Masquerade ended up buying a whole new wardrobe for Nikola and a few more things for himself. "I feel like I'm using you." Nikola laughed.

"Naa, I'm enjoying this."

"Where do you get all this money from anyway."

"Naga."

"And I thought that I was spoilt, I wouldn't be able to afford half of this."

"I only have this much money because I never spend it." Masquerade laughed before taking out jis teleport card and teleporting him and Nikola back to her apartment.

"You might as well buy me a new wardrobe, where am I going to keep all this?"

"You'll figure out something, when's you're dad coming?"

"Half past six, what time is it now?"

"Three."

"I need to cook something." Nikola walked into the kitchen.

"Don't well order something from a restaurant."

"Right there's a four star hotel a few roads away I'll check online what they got." Nikola ordered for the food after checking their website online. "Oh god." Nikola looked very shocked and frightened. Masquerade never saw such a horrified expression in his life.

"What is it." He was suddenly very scared.

"What am I going to wear!?" Shriek Nicola. Masquerade stared wide eyed at her.

"You almost gave me a frigging heart attack! I thought it something has happened."

"It has, we have only got two hours left and I don't know what I'm going to wear!."

"How is that something bad?"

"God, you don't understand." Nikola went over to the bags of clothes Masquerade has bought her and started digging through them and inspecting all the dresses she picked out.

"Right, I'll go and get changed then." Nicola nodded without taking her eyes of the dress.

2 hours later

Everything was ready for her dads visit. Nicola was wearing a yellow dress that went just above her knees and a black belt with that black heeled shoes and her hair was down. Masquerade was wearing a blue and black checkard shirt, loose jeans and black sneakers.

""Diing, diing.""Nicola stood there looking at the door.

"Aren't you even going to open the door for your dad?" Masquerade asked and smiled as he stood up from the seat to open it instead of Nicola.

"No, it's ok." Nicola went to the door and opened it. In the door way stood a man in about his 50s, he had a bold patch on his head and was quite fat. The man was holding a bunch of roses in his hands and had a broad smile on his face. "God, you have grown. Look at you, you look fantastic!" He handed Nicola the flowers and hugged her.

"Well, yeah thanks." Nicola smiled back at her dad. "Come in dad." She then put the roses on the table carefully. "Dad, this is Dom."

"Nice to meet you ." Masquerade held out his hand to Nicolas dad and he shook it. inspected Masquerade. _She always liked creeps._ He thought to himself.

"So yeah, sit down dad." They all sat down at the table.

"Christ, this apartment is small; it looked so much bigger on the photos online."

"Dad, its ok, we don't need a big house."

"We'll need to look for something new soon, my grandchildren will need space to grow." Nicola had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop her spitting out the sip of wine she just had.

"Oh yes." Masquerade replied with a sly grin.

"Dad seriously shut up." Nicola turned bright pink.

"So Dom what do you do?"

"I study in the same college as Nicola umm music and maths.." Masquerade was completely improvising now.

"Oh, it costs lots of money to attend this college; what do your parents do then?"

"…My mum is a… Makeup artist and my dad is… a director."

"That's interesting." _That lad seems_ familiar. He was trying to figure out where he seen the boy. But anyway, the rest of the evening went on just how Nicola thought it would; hew dad would spend all evening asking Masquerade all sorts of questions and embarrassing her: just like he always did. But that meant that her dad hasn't figured anything out which has brought great relief to Nicola. When her dad left Nicola couldn't help but turn red of the embarrassment.

"Oh my god, please forget what has happened today!"

"Why? I think that your dad is a really nice man."

"Try to survive with him for 16 years. "Nicola started cleaning the table and shortly after Masquerade joined her.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Anyway I think he liked you." Nicola grinned.

"Yeah enough to accept me as your childs dad." Masquerade laughed.

Nicola turned red and Masquerade just laughed at her face. After they cleaned up Masquerade went to get changed then after a couple minutes walked out the room again.

"Yeah I'll have to go then , its kinda late."

"Thank you." Masquerade smiled, before they knew it they were standing very close and Masquerade was staring into Nicolas eyes. He leened in until their lips were almost touching. He was about to kiss her when.""Riiing, riiing."_Seriously?! _Thought Nicola.

She looked at her mobile to see who was calling and saw that it was her dad.

"What dad?" There was a long pause. "ok I'll send it to you now." Nikola walked over to the computer to send her dad an email with some paper, business stuff. She looked round to face Masquerade. "Bye." He said in a low voice. Nicola waved her hand to him. _Dad why?!_

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if there are any mistakes and stuff because i didnt read over it I just wanted to upload it fast and in the next chapter hopefully Masquerade and Nicola will get together but you know its a bit hard without loosing Masquerades charecter although i probably already did. But anyway pleeeaaaas review!**


End file.
